Things you know and may not know about The Batman
by Astalavisbay
Summary: The Title says it all, Batman, Robin and the Titans, short fic. Things you know and may not know about Avatar may be coming if people PM me or request it in their reviews.
1. Batman

Things you know and may not know about The Batman

Name: Batman.

Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne.

Bruce's age: 42 years old.

Batman's age: 22 years old.

Titles: 'The Dark Knight', 'The Batman', 'The Crazy man in a Bat Suit', 'The world's greatest detective' and, from a three year old, 'The Big Scawy Man with a pokey head'.

Known Abilities:

Stealth, incredible martial arts skills, an IQ of 150, great detective skills, archery and high technology gadgets.

Unknown Abilities:

Outstanding ability to withstand the whining of The Flash.

Able to bring the Man of Steel to his knees with a phone call to Lois (Superman's wife). Able to make any Leaguer pee in his pants. Able to date 3 women at once! Able to train Richard, Jason and Timothy without exploding from the pressure! (Not all at once though). Able to burn an egg, able to burn soup, hey, he can even burn water!


	2. Robin

* * *

Name: Robin.

Secret Identity: Richard John Grayson or "Dick".

Richard's Age: 16 years old.

Robin's Age: 8 Years Old.

Titles: Boy Wonder, Teen prodigy, Teen Wonder, Boy Blunder, The Walking Traffic Light, Bat's Sidekick and awarded "5th Hottest Teen Male"

Known Abilities:

Agility, incredible martial arts skills (though not as great as Batman), an IQ of 112, great detective skills, archery high technology gadgets and acrobatics.

(For his age)

Unknown Abilities:

Able to withstand Cyborg's and Beast boy's daily morning fight!

Able to actually cook, able to obsess for days without rest! Able to get cranky at any time he wishes!

Able to be too Angst and Serious for 48 full hours! Able to eat horrible cooking (seriously, what do you think he did when Alfred went away?)

Able to be a true blue friend! Able to be modest (even though he is Mega Hot!!)

* * *

Here you go! sorry for the wait.


	3. BB

Sorry if its a bit short, the next will totally be longer! if you have more info about our fav Green Teen and the other Titans please PM me,

Name: Beast-Boy

Secret identity: Garfield Logan, (A/No Ha-ha! Garfield! Cracks me up every time.)

Garfield's age: uncertain, 13-14 yrs old.

Beast-Boy's age: About 5-6 yrs.

Titles: Green Bean, Grass Stain, Tofu Head, Elf, 'Stank Ball Target'

Known Abilities:

Animal Morphing, sometimes can morph alien animal creatures like in 'Betrothed'

Less Known Abilities:

Has a brain, has good leadership skills, can _actually_ tell a funny joke, can take bruises to his ego, bounces back, is considerate and sweet….when he's not playing GS2 that is!

* * *

Have more? Pm me with your suggestions and I'll put them in!


	4. Cyborg

Name: Cyborg

Secret identity: Victor Stone

Vic's Age: 19

CY's Age: 2-3

Titles: Metal man, Tin man, Tinfoil, Scrap Metal, Meat Brain, CY.

Known Abilities:

Sonic Cannon, High Tech weapons, Missiles, Computer expert and Robotic powers.

Unknown Facts:

He is a great big bro, he was muscular even before his accident, his best friend is BB (though they are so different!), he's overprotective at times, and he loves meat! (Oh wait, you already knew that)

* * *

Next stop, Raven! If you have any more info about the Titans, please PM me or e-mail me at ! Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night.


	5. Raven

Name: Raven.

Secret identity: Raven. (Though her human alias is Rachel Roth. Her actual name and super heroine title is 'Raven')

Raven's age: roughly about 15-16 yrs.

Rachel's age: 15-16 yrs.

Titles: Gothic goddess, Dark angel, Empath, Stank-Ball Queen and Black beauty.

Abilities:

Teleportation, Dark magic, Telepathy and Mind-reading.

Unknown facts:

She doesn't hate BB after all! She can throw a mean stank-ball, she can turn down Starfire's offer to cook without hurting anyone's feelings (or stomachs),

She knows all 35 of Cyborg's weak points (you'd better watch out CY!), she knows how to tell Robin nicely when he's working too hard and could he please take a second's break. And she is currently devising her 104th torture method for BB.


	6. Jericho

And...drumroll please, Jericho!

Dedicated to Praiseb2Him for suggesting this and others wha have requested for this in their review/PM.

* * *

Name: Jericho

Secret identity: Joseph

Joseph's age: say…14-15 yrs.

Jericho's age: unknown.

Titles: Golden boy, Lute Lover, Mute Man, Curdilocks (a cruel name provided by an unnamed author. NOT me!)

Abilities:

Body-jumping: looks into your eyes and can enter (not to mention control) your body.

Unknown facts:

He's Slade's son, even though he is mute, he still knows how to talk! (Weird huh? Does he practice? And with whom? Lol) His eyes are green!

He has good hearing to make up for his muteness, he keeps secrets really well. (Did I get you on that one?) And he is gorgeous! (oh, you already knew that, sigh he is hot!)

* * *

ooops, I missed Starfire! not to worry! she's coming up next!


	7. Starfire

Earth name: Starfire

Real name: Korian'dr

Both's Age: 15 earth years. (You don't want to know in how old she is in Tameranian years, really)

Titles: Starry, naive beauty.

Abilities:

Starbolts, Alien Strength (yup, that's strong all right.) Star-beams (from her eyes.)

Unknown facts:

On her planet, gestures of affection such as hugging were not given to her. Perhaps this is why she does it on earth so much.

Furthermore, she did not have many friends on Tameran so when she calls people 'friend' she is reminding herself of her happiness.

She actually gets BB's jokes (sometimes); she is as we on earth call blue-blooded. She has nine stomachs and she sometimes deliberately cook disgusting food and acts disappointed when nobody eats it so they will feel guilty and choke it down! (Lol, not so innocent, or Naïve any more eh?)

* * *

Ha Ha! Look out for the next chapter! coming soon!


	8. Aqualad

Aqualad! Brought to you by Spicycute199! Yay me!

* * *

Name: Aqualad

Secret identity: Garth

Titles: Fishzilla, Fish-Boy, Fish-talker, Princey, Aq-qy (Auq-ky), H2o-lad.

Abilities:

Can breathe under-water, strength, talks to fish with his mind.

Unknown Facts:

Starfire's not the only one heir to a throne, Aqualad is prince of Atlantia (the sunken kingdom) and son of Aquaman (Orin).

He is NOT gay! Come on people, a guy as cute as he is can't be homosexual!

He was the one who planted 'stank-balls in Speedy's underware. Ha! Not so naïve after all!

Speedy's fish supply mysteriously disappeared, the day after, the Titans East found 10 graves dedicated to 'my dead friends, who were killed by Speedy. RIP' (man that guy has problems.

* * *

Poor Fish. Review!!


End file.
